The Letter
by IwantEliGold
Summary: Clare comes across an old book while spring cleaning one day, when Eli is at work. This book, may contain more memories that she had thought. SHORT ONE-SHOT! Please review and let me know what you think!


**Hello everybody! This is just a short one shot I came up with. The idea has been stuck in my head for a couple of days, so I thought I would get it out. Please review and let me know what you think. That would be great. :) And to all of those who continue to read my story The One for Him, I just wanted to let you know that I have full intentions of finishing that story. Thank you! ~ IWantEliGold**

Clare's POV

I walked aimlessly through my quiet apartment wondering where I should begin this years spring cleaning. Eli had just left for work, and I was bored out of mind. I walked into the bedroom that Eli and I have been sharing for the last few years, since we had gotten married. I am now twenty-five, and Eli is twenty-six. I smiled at our king sized bed, as I saw that my side was made up nice and neat, while Eli's side was still a mess, with the blankets thrown around, and his pillow all crumpled, just like he had left it when he woke up this morning. I looked around at the purple painted walls. I know what your thinking. How could Eli ever live in a room that was purple? Well, we made a deal. To begin with, he wanted to paint the walls black. But there was no way I was having that. I mean, black is cool and everything, but black walls? Don't you think that's a little much? It's so depressing. Anyway, I convinced Eli that if he let me paint the walls purple, he could have whatever else he wanted in the room be black. Hense the black bedspread that now lays across our bed. It took a while to persaude him, but he finally caved in as long as I agreed not to paint the walls pink.

I walked farther around the room and stopped to look at our bookshelf, stocked with a great collection if I do say so myself. Eli and I love to read, it's one of both our favorite past times. Wherever theres a book, you'll usually find one of us. I noticed that the bookshelf was a mess. There were books everywhere. I guess we had neglected to put books back properly after we had finished reading them. We sort of just threw them back on the shelf. We've been pretty busy lately. Our three year old, Tess, gave us a run for our money. Eli had dropped her off at day care when he left for work this morning. He thought I could use a day off to relax. I love how he's always thinking about me. He's been busy too, yet I always seem to come first to him. Anyway, I love Tess with all of my heart, and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world, but three year olds can be very hyper and tiring.

I decided that I would get to work on the bookshelf. Maybe I should try to put the books in alphabetical order. It will take longer, but I need something to keep myself occupied.

I had taken all the books off of the shelf, and was now sitting on the floor with severalbooks in my lap and dozens more spread out all around me. I had gotten side tracked, and had begun to read a new book. I figured I should get back to work, so I put the book down, and sighed as I looked around at the mess on the floor. A little ways away from me, I saw a small recognizable book. _Twilight_. Oh, how long it's been since I've read it. I picked the book up and examined the front cover. It brought back so many memories. The upper, right hand corner, was bent slightly, and the first page of the book had a giant grass stain, thanks to Eli. I had read this book so many times as a teenager. Eli would get quite frustrated with me. I could tune him out so easily when I was reading it, getting lost in the fictional world that I had wanted to be a part of for so long. Though now, I seem to have my own dream world. Except the best part is, is that I'm not dreaming. I have a great husband, whom I love so much, words could never describe, and a beautiful daughter, who I would do anything for. Well one day, Eli got pretty sick of me ignoring him while reading it. I remember the day like it was yesterday. We were sitting on a blanket in the park, after school. Eli was working on homework, while I sat reading my book. It was about the fourth time I had read it. Apparently Eli had been trying to get my attention for five minutes, and I had no idea, I was so lost in the book. So, without warning, Eli crawled over to me, grabbed the book out of my arms, and threw it across the grass. Next thing I knew, I was pinned underneath him, as he lay on top of me and began to furiously envelope my lips with his. I was rather upset that he had chucked my favorite book around so carelessly, but how could I stay mad at those lips forever? It was actually quite attractive that he seemed to be jealous of a book.

I smiled at the memory, and began to flip through the pages. As I did, a small paper fell out. I picked it up, and slowly unfolded it. It was a letter. The hand writing looked quite familiar. I began to read:

_Clare,_

_Im so glad that you are finally reading this. How I would give so much to see what you look like right now. Did you get into that college that you wanted to? How about writing? Are you still doing that? Did you become the author that you always used to talk about being? What about all the plans and goals you had set for yourself? Have you accomplished them? I wish I knew. It would make things alot easier. Are you still worrying about not being perfect, or beautiful enough? I remember you always used to talk to me about that, when you worried about Eli not liking you. I still remember the day you guys finally got together. It was the best day of your life. I will always remember that day. You were so happy you couldn't stand yourself. Always remember Clare, you are beautiful, your not perfect, but you don't have to be. That's what makes you, you. Your a great girl and I always want you to remember that. No matter what, have faith in yourself. Just know that you will succeed. I have to go, but say hi to that man of yours, I know you have one. I always knew, deep down, even in your darkest moments, that you would find somebody. I bet it's Eli, you always talked about forever with him. Oh, and say hi to the rest of the addition of your wonderful family. I know you have atleast one child. You would always say that you didn't care how many kids you have, as long as you have atleast one. I hope it's a girl. _

_P.S. You know where I live if you ever want to write back. It would be great to hear from you again. _

_Love,_

_~Clare_

I sat still, looking over the letter again and again. My eyes wandered to the top of the page. It was dated nine years ago. I was sixteen. I had written the letter to myself. My future self. I had forgotton all about it, and that I had stuffed it in this book. I must have known I wouldn't find it for years later, since Eli made me promise I wouldn't read it again for a while. I must have forgotten I had the book, after my time away from it for so long. Eli had locked it away in his closet.

My eyes became watery, and I smiled. I had accomplished all the goals I set for myself, and I did have a beatiful family. Yes, I was with Eli, and yes, I had a little girl. I now knew I truly was beautiful, and that being perfect doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm true to myself, and am happy with who I am. I'm glad I wrote this letter. It will give me some sort of insentive to keep going strong whenever I feel down. I'll read it every time I dont feel as beautiul as I should. So, now I will thank myself, and put the letter away in a safe, memorable spot. Back in my _Twilight _book, which is now filled with even more memories than I could have imagined.


End file.
